weisskreuzfandomcom-20200223-history
Maki
Maki was involved in one of the missions Weiss found themselves in Episodes Appeared In * MISSION 3 PARADIES - HEAVEN IS HELL - Appearance She had bluish green hair, possibly dyed down to her chin, with lighter coloured hair on her left side. She wore a chest covering purple dress with straps. Personality She was plucky and determined, taking the lead and having things on her terms like when she insisted Youji take her with him, promising to and proceeding to scream until he done so. She has giggly happy when he agreed, she took the lead taking Youji to the managers room, and flicking the light to remark “not too shabby” on the expensive interior of the room. She herself took out a guard but appeared genuinely shocked when she saw that Youji had been shot. Maki found contentment knowing that Youji had gotten away safe. Story Maki is seen by Youji chained to the ceiling, once the tape on her mouth is removed she explains her situation and then asks Youji to help free her. When Youji questions whether she would really scream, she indeed does, inhaling just before screaming loudly compromising them both. When Youji covers her mouth and agrees to take her, Maki is delighted. Walking barefoot she follows Youji before taking his hand as she knows the way, and she leads Youji to the manager's room. She flicks the light and admires the interior. Maki asks Youji what is he doing with that thing when he helps himself to the computer and she is impressed by his means of acquiring information, concluding that Youji must be with the IRS. Viewing a golden statue she wonders who is this little guy, though lifting it up activates an alarm. Maki displays a great vigor kneeing and taking out a security guard. She legs it with Youji once the download is complete and escapes with him in a commandeered open top car. Maki exclaims “we did it!” when they escape successfully, but she is shocked to see that Youji has been shot by their pursuers and helps him walk when they escape on foot. She looks after Youji after he falls unconscious, taking the liberty to learn his name since it was written on his underwear, when she was cleaning his wound. Maki asks him why he has it written on his underwear like a school boy, teasing him because if it's incase he gets lost. She laughs off his suggestion she could be a nurse, sharing that she hasn’t even finished high school. Maki continues to elaborate that she was the worst bad kid, she did it all, except murder, thought she would have made it by now, to have tons of nice clothes and jewels, living the high life. She feels they can humiliate her all they want since she is just trash anyway, but Youji tells her she is much better than anyone back there, those animals would sell their own mothers if it meant a little more money. Maki then asks who Asuka is. Images Quotes * "I thought I would have made it by now, I thought I would have tons of nice clothes, and all the jewels I could want, and that I would be living the high life. But that was a dream." Character Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters